Forum:Top-10 Favourite Gintama Characters
TheForgottenBeast Charles-G nukaru HachiKo Carlos-Sakata Sakuyahime erivera937 TheMostSadistic Otaku13 Fukiri PalkiaEagle8 KuMiYo 1.Okita Sougo 2.Kamui 3.Sakata Gintoki 4.Tosshi 5.Kagura 6.Katsura 7.Takasugi 8.Kawakami Bansai 9.Katsura Kotaro 10.Tsukuyo ploekje13 Lightrain Inamaru 1.Katsura Kotarou 2. Kagura 3. Abuto 4. Rei 5. Jiraia 6. Tsukuyo 7. Haji 8. Hasegawa Taizou 9. Yagyuu Kyuubei 10. Sakamoto Tatsuma Nayami Marie Hornsøj-Møller 1.Okita, Sougo (of course) 2. Kamui 3. Sakata, Gintoki 4. Hijikata, Toshiro 5. Katsura 6. Kagura 7. Elizabeth 8. Otae 9. Kyuubei 10. the rest tsukishirou Tsukishirou 11:07, September 25, 2010 (UTC) fave gintama characters 1. hijikata toushirou 2.katsura kotarou 3. sakata gintoki 4. yagyuu kyuubei 5. okita sougo 6. kagura 7. elizabeth 8. shimura shinpachi 9. takasugi shinsuke 10. sakamoto tatsuma justaway Sakata Gintoki Ginta-san Ginpachi sensei Justaway Space Captain Katsura Curry Ninja Neo Armstrong Cyclone Jet Armstrong Cannon Okita Sougou Yagyuu Kyubei Kotaro Katsura =hikaru= Wodki RPGHero Sadapwns Pesky Bug Franky3121 Sakata Gintoki Siana Dwiana Annida Wulandari 1. Okita Sougo 2. Kamui 3. Katsura Kotarou 4. Sakata Gintoki 5. Hijikata Toushirou 6. Yagyuu Kyuubei 7. Okita Mitsuba 8. Takasugi Shinsuke 9. Shogun 10. Shimura Tae My popularity Poll Opinion #Sakata Gintoki #Okita Sougo #Hijikata Toushiro #Kagura #Katsura Kotaro #Takasugi Shinsuke #Kamui #Sakamoto #Kyubei Yagu #Tskyuyo #Sarutobi Ayame #Yamazaki Sagaru #Kondo Isao #Justaway #Shinpachi Shimura #Sadaharu #Elizabeth #Taka Tin #Otae Shimura #Hedoro My popularity Poll Opinion My popularity Poll Opinion #Sakata Gintoki # Okita Sougo #Hijikata Toushiro #Kagura #Katsura Kotaro #Takasugi Shinsuke #Kamui #Sakamoto #Kyubei Yagu #Tskuyo sebastianxciel 1.Gintoki 2.Katsura 3.Hijikata 4.Okita 5.Kagura 6. Zenzo Hattori 7. Shimpachi 8.Kondo 9.Yamazaki 10. Ayumu Tojo Date akira15 anime1loverme 1. katsura kotaro 2. sakata gintoki 3. takasugi 4. hijikata toushiro 5. tsukuyo 6. kagura 7. sougo 8. kyubei 9. elizabeth 10. shinpachi Aluysion 1. Okita Sougo 2. Sakata Gintoki 3. Hijikata Toushirou 4. Yagyuu Kyuubei 5. Kagura 6. Shimura Shinpachi 7. Hattori Zenzou 8. Tsukuyo 9. Sarutobi Ayame 10. Itou Kamotarou takasugi_sama^^ Sakata Gintoki kagurayato08 1.Kagura Kagura ugly.jpg Dvd-season04v13.jpg Shinpachi mug.jpg GinTama screenshot Okita Sogo by k.jpg Shimura-tae mug.jpg Sachanmaid.png Elizabeth mug.jpg Katsura waiter.jpeg Hijikata mug.jpg Kondou mug.jpg 2.Gintoki Sakata 3.Shinpachi Shimura 4.Okita Sogo 5.Otae Shimura 6.Ayame Sarutobi 7.Elizabeth 8.Katsura Kotaro 9.Hijikata Toshiro 10.Kondo Isao Kyara Yuna-San Yukimura Haruhi slyfer Momochi #Hijikata Toushioru #Sakata Gintoki #Elizabeth #Hasegawa Taizou #Kondou Isao #Shimura Shinpachi #Yamazaki Sagaru #Tosshi #Takasugi Shinsuke #Sorachi Hideaki Mizu12 1-Sakata Gintoki 2-Okita Sougo 3-Hijikata Toushiro 4-Katsura Kotarou 5-Kamui 6-Takasugi Shinsuke 7-Kagura 8-Kawaki Bansai 9-Hattori Zenzou 10-Sakatamoto Tatsuma Hotarukunn Gubaroli iloveanime! # eminamarch04 arzack347 TUGB13_BLURP=D TUGB13 BLURP=D 04:08, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Airetta thoushi_zura hijikata thoushiro # Von Mariette Alave Kagura Okita Sougo Sakata Gintoki Katsura Kotarou Sadaharu Kamui Hijikata Toushirou Itou Kamotarou Shimura Tae Elizabeth Pharonix madao54 # 02:27, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Miyazaki_Maiko 1. Sakata Gintoki 2. Takasugi Shinsuke 3. Hijikata Toushirou 4. Okita Sougo 5. Kamui 6. Sakamoto Tatsuma 7. Katsura Kotarou 8. Kagura 9. Kawakami Bansai 10. Kijima Matako Favorites #Sougo #Gintoki #Toshi #Tagatsugi #Katsura #Kondo #Sakmoto # Jiraicho #Kamui #Kagura Takasugi Shinsuke armstrongjetcyclone An adult's favourite characters Kondo Cracks me up all the time, from personal experience people like him with the body and hai style get to hook up with girls most of the time, but i can't blame this anime for its made for little kids Justaway 19:08, November 11, 2012 (UTC) ryner1995 1) sakata gintoki 2) Tsukuyo 3) kagura 4) katsura kotarou 5) hijikata toshirou 6) sakamoto tatsuma 7) kamui 8) housen 9) jiraia 10) zenzou Mistofsky 18:02, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Manani My Favorite Gintama Characters: 10. Hijikata Toushirou 9. Imai Nobume 8. Kamui 7. Sasaki Isaburo 6. Okita Sougo 5. Yagyuu Kyuubei 4. Sakamoto Tatsuma 3. Kotarou Katsura 2. Takasugi Shinsuke 1. Sakata Gintoki Top-10 Favourite Gintama Characters 1.Kagura 2.Okita 3.Kamui 4.Sakata Gintoki 5.Tsukuyo 6.Imai Nobume 7.Mutsu 8.Hijikata 9.Abuto 10. Saigou Tokumori Jugo5959 sadist china this is my TOP 10 characters sadist china gamesx10 shirino 06:04, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Input your User Name gintoki 1 zuffy one bark